drakevarglegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
D
Armor Armor and shields are simplified to three tiers: Light, Medium, and Heavy. * Light Shields and Armor can be leather or wood. * Medium Shields and Armor can be leather, wood or metal. * Heavy Shields and Armor can be wood or metal. Bows All bows are composite bows. Adding a strength bonus to a bow costs the bow's base cost for each +1 bonus (so a medium oak bow would cost +24 sp for each +1 bonus, while a medium dragonbone bow would cost +120 sp for each +1 bonus). Bows cannot be made masterwork and do not need a masterwork component to be enchanted. Desert Outfit Desert outfits remain effective while wearing light armor, as opposed to being useless when wearing any kind of armor. Equipment Modifiers Replaces the official masterwork rules. Magic items must still be masterwork to be enchanted. Magic Item Costs To find the new price of any ring, rod, staff, or wondrous item, find the square root of (listed price*1000) and round up to the nearest hundred. All enchanted weapons and armor replace their standard prices with a cumulative x2 price multiplier per +1 enhancement bonus. For example, a +2 medium steel blade would cost 192 sp (24 (x2 Masterwork) = 48 (x2 +1) = 96 (x2 +2) = 192). The time it takes to create a ring, wondrous item, or rod is one day per 100 sp in the base cost. Potions always take one day to brew. Enchanted weapons and armor take a number of days according to the table below: # *Special abilities only. The cost of wands are adjusted as follows: Materials Weapons and armor costs and statistics are based on the material they are made of. * Adamantine: Also known as Thunderbolt Iron, this blackish metal is one of the hardest materials in the cosmos, highly prized as weaponry and fortification. Adamantine ignores the Hardness of any material less than its own. Due to its quality, arms and armor made from adamantine are never less than Normal quality. * Mithril: A fantastically light, silver-blue material found in high mountain veins. Favored primarily as armor, mithril does not double armor check penalties for Swim checks. Due to its quality, arms and armor made from mithril are never less than Normal quality. * Chitin: Crafted from the armored hide of the things that crawl in the deep, the danger of collecting chitin usually makes it an unviable as an armor material, used only when there are no other resources available. * Dragonhide: A armor prized by hunters, dragonhide is crafted from the skins of dragons, apex predators of the world. Dragonhide retains the natural resistances of their original owners. Armor and shields made from this material have Resist Energy 5 of whatever type the original dragon had Energy Immunity towards. * Fungal Wood: Found deep underground, giant fungi can make a suitable replacement for wood when none can be found. Subterranian fungi are bioluminescent, giving off light as a candle (5 ft. radius). * Dragonbone: Crafted from the bones of the mighty dragons, melee weapons crafted from dragonbone deal one extra point of energy damage when they hit, of the same type the original dragon's breath weapon dealt. Armor and shields made from this material have Resist Energy 5 of whatever type the original dragon had Energy Immunity towards. Weapons Weapons are simplified to four weapon types and six weight classes. *Reach Weapon. Exotic Heavy Spears have a reach of 15 ft. +Exotic Weapon. Exotic Medium weapons can be used as two-handed weapons without a feat. Category:D&D 3.5e Category:Houserules Category:Equipment